Gone
by luv101
Summary: She hated this place more than anything.It scared her as a child and it still scared her as an adult. The blood, God the blood. Thats why she left.She shook her head softly;has it really been that long since she had last been here, 10years she thought.
1. Default Chapter

This is not a story for younger people. It is a mature fic with graphic senes and language. It also contains sexual content etc. Your warned.... enjoy.  
  
It was cold, colder than what she rememebered. It was the kind of cold that sent a shiver up your spine, making the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. The land here was very desolate and dry; the wind picked up blowing her blue hair in her face a bit, but she keep her hands folded across her chest. She hated this place more than anything in the world. It scared her as a child and it still scared her as a 21 year old adult. The blood, God's the blood. Thats why she left. She shook her head softly; has it really been that long since she had last seen or even thought of the place? Ten years, she thought. She looked toward the sky taking in the graying of the clouds of afternoon, rain. She would have to get back to her car soon if she didn't want to get wet, but she wanted to stay a little longer, just a little longer. The pain of the house hurt her more than anything, no good memories, none. Shaking her head slightly she turned around and started to her Jeep about 50 yards away. She trotted half heartedly to the Jeep as the warm rain started to come down in sheets, pelting her form. As she got to the car, she got in, put her seat belt on, put the key in the ignition, and started the engine. With one last glance at the old, graying mansion, she hit the gas and verred off.   
  
  
  
She was off to the nearest town which was about 20 miles from the old mansion. She turned on her windsheild wipers because of the sheets of rain that rained down on the Jeep so hard. Music, ya that would get the painful thoughts and memories out of her head. Taking the CD holder that was thrown carelessly in the passengers seat, she opened it up flipping through it; she found what she was looking for, an old jazz CD. She listened to the soft tunes of the sax that played. She laughed at the thought that she use to call this elevater music. She grew out of that stage a long time ago. Now It was the only thing that really keep her sain. Bulma didn't like any other type of jazz just the tune of the Sax that made her lull to a trance like state. She listened to the emotion that was thrown into the playing, they were singing the blues through their instrument. She sighed softly, she seemed to do that alot now adays after her aunt died leaving her that old mansion. Mabe she would tear it down and build something eles or sell the 500 acres it resided on.   
  
  
  
She finaly reached the town and took out the burned jazz CD, took hold on the CD holder placing it in delecatly, then took out Christina Agulaira's stripped CD placing it in, all the while keeping one eye on the road stering with one hand.   
  
What do you do when you know somethings bad for you but you still cant let go  
  
I was naive,Your love was like candy artificial sweet I was deceived by the wrapping  
  
  
  
----  
  
Oh.. and it hurts my soul that I cant let go.  
  
all these walls are caving in .  
  
I cant stop my suffering.   
  
I hate to show that I rest control .  
  
cause I keep going right back to the one thing that .  
  
I need to walk away from.  
  
She hummed as she remembered her last boyfriend. She might have left him but it didn't feel like it; it hurt, bad.  
  
Inside I am screaming begging screaming no o o o more, She sang on as she felt her lungs burned. She could hold a tune needless to say if she could keep up with that diva.  
  
I keep going back to the one thing I need  
  
I need to walk away from, yaya.... da yeee... mmmhh.... I said I need to get away from ya I need to walk away from you  
  
the only thing I need to do is walk from you.... ya.... She sang as the song slowed to nothing. That was her favorate song on here but then the next song fighter got her pumping again.  
  
She turned into a serviced gas station and waited for the man or woman to come out. A very handsome man came out with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair; he had a deep scar that ran across his left eye but had a dazzeling smile and was tall, built. He smiled warmly at her; she of course knew she was good looking. "Hello my name is Yamcha and how may I help ya?" He said still with a crooked smile. "Ma'am I got to ask, and I dont mean to be rude at all but is that your natural hair color?" He said a little beweldered as he touched it slightly then yanked his hand back as quickly as it went to touch it.  
  
  
  
"Acually, its natural, weird huh? I'm stopping by to get the rest of the things out of my aunt's attic. She use to live up at the old Briefs mansion. My name is Bulma Breifs." she smiled genuinly but it changed to a bit of a laugh when she noticed the thrown off look of his face.   
  
  
  
"That old run down mansion on the out skirts of here? Girl you better watch your back I heard it's haunted, not sure what about but thats not good buisness to be hanging around there all a ... alone. Where are you stayin while you are here?" He asked a little concerned as he pulled the gas pump out of the car shaking a little inside the tank, placing it carefully back in place and leaning a bit on the side of her window. He smelled like a bit of a sweetish cologn and oil. She smiled; she hadn't been this close to a man in a while.   
  
  
  
"Um well I was thinking about just renting a room right across here at that motel." She said pointing to a quaintish little motel place with a blinking light out side of it that was starting to dud out because both the t and e were black instead of red.  
  
  
  
"You mean next to that stripper joint? Na you dont want to stay there it's not very fit for a lady of your standerds; you should stay with me at my house it's only about a couple miles down the road outside of town. I have alot of land and tons of rooms in my house I never seem to use an tons of land. Come on it will be fun I cook a mean omlet!" He said with a goofy grin  
  
  
  
Bulma smiled and looked down a bit then back at him. "Na it's a very appealing offer, but mabe some other time. I really want to just get in get out and be on my way. Hey you know where I could possibly get a Uhaul?" She asked  
  
  
  
"Well damn you dont need one of thows. Hey how bout I make ya a deal. If you pay for your stuff I will get a couple guys and my self, who all have trucks, to go on out there and help ya with your stuff. I own this store I could just get someone to take over while I am gone."  
  
  
  
"Well, ok but the least I can do is make yall lunch for coming out and helping." She said with a smile, and he smiled back. She handed him her money and started up the Jeep and drove off kiddy corner to the gas station. She pulled into the motels parking lot and parked off to the far back and got out.   
  
  
  
She went inside taking in her surroundings. The place was nice, 'no sign of cockroaches yet..' she thought. The walls were painted a bland white and the carpet was thin and redish. There was no furniture except for the check in ladies desk and the keys that hung on the wall behind her. She was pretty with black hair that was pulled up in a bun on top on her head, tanish skin, with a slinder form that was covered by a black lose dress, and dark black eyes.   
  
  
  
"Hello, My name is Chichi how may I help you?" She said politely  
  
  
  
"Well, my name is Bulma, and I would like to rent a nice room with a king size bed for three nights." Bulma said in her normal way.  
  
  
  
"Well it is 65 a night so that will be 195 dollars please." She said turning around to grab a key as Bulma looked for her wallet in her overly filled purse. She found it and opened it up handing Chichi $200. Then Chichi finished the exchange by handing Bulma five dollars and her key. "It will be on the last floor third door on your right, um where are your bags ma'am?"  
  
  
  
"Oh yes they are in my car." She said handing Chichi her keys. "I will be back in a few hours." Bulma said turning around as Chichi handed a man Bulma's keys to get her bags and put them in her room.  
  
  
  
Bulma walked out of the motel and turned to where the stripper place was. A good beer is in order she thought as she walked over to the strip joint and opened the door.  
  
  
  
The music could barely be heard from outside the joint but now it was pounding, Bulma could feel the shake to every bump of the bass as the black boot high heels she wore clanked on the tiled floor. Her jeans hiked a little as she walked showing of the four an a half inch stetson heels she wore. She winced a little as she walked to the bar, leaning over sitting down with a deep sigh she called the bar tender to come over to her. A shortish man came over he was very white and very bald a bit short as well to boot.  
  
"Hello my name is Krillin; I will be your bartender tonight. So, what will you be having ma'am?" He said smiling warmly  
  
  
  
"Pineapple rum, Ice, with pine apple chunks, shakin if you dont mind." She said off handedly. Thats what she always drank when she was alone and had a sweet tooth and a feeling to let loose a little.  
  
  
  
"Well, ma'am, I dont mean to be rude but all I have is this." He said pointing to a list of drinks. She scanned through it and then with a long sigh said,  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vodka, straight, with ice." She said as she watched him pour the drink. "Um can I have a glass of water as well?"  
  
  
  
"Yes'um." He said handing her the drink then taking another glass throwing some ice in and water in it handing it to her her. "You just tell me if you want anything eles. Thanks." He said as he looked toward another customer. She looked at the small glass and took the straw out taking it all in her mouth at once swallowing hard. Her whole body lit up all at once as the so called hot liquid flowed down her throat to the pit of her stomach.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Another. Same thing." She said as she looked at the bartender. He handed her it and it went on like that another seven or so shots till she was quite tipsy. She started to drink some of her water as one of her favorate songs came on. She set it down and looked at the stage where a young girl was dancing around lazly taking the older mens money. She got up wobling a little bit on her heels but looked at the stage with a look of determination. She ran both her hands through her hair and 'fluffed' it out a bit. She wore an old flanel mans shirt on, she unbuttoned it a little bit to the point her black bra was very present and walked up in the middle of a stage set thing in the middle of the club. There were strippers dancing with old men, taking their money casually. She started to dance a bit untill she had a huge group of men dancing and fondling her. A particularly handsome one came up to her whispering little sweet things, she was a bit drunk but not that drunk. She shook her head immediatly blushing all the way back to her seat, after all she was only there on the stage to have a little fun but not that kind. All of this going on while dark chocolate eyes watched her from afar whispering something to the man next to him.  
  
`  
  
She started at a wobel and started to fall when the some one caught her and pulled her up right, pulling a stool out from under a table and under her behind. She sat down, taking a few breaths and laughing a little she looked up at the same man she met at the bar. "Just make sure your not tipsy when you make us lunch tomarrow, I am guessing. I asked the shariffs wife Chichi how long you would be staying and well if you want to get everything out and ready we should start tomarrow. The guys I am going to bring along arr.r...." He said as he grabbed her hands away from another type of liqur.   
  
"Arrre whhhat hmmm..???" She said as she poked him in the chest then laughed histericly.   
  
"Are: Vegeta, Picclo, and Sean." He said, again taking another liqur bottle from Bulma.  
  
She got up again pushing her seat back almost topling it over and started to her oringinal seat and her water so she wouldn't get a head ache the next day. "I guess I will seee youuuuuu again." She drank down the water quickly because of the thirst she had built up on the dance floor and got up going toward the doors that would send her outside. She then pushed the door open.  
  
  
  
The cold air hit her face first; the dew that was left in the air hit her just as hard and whipped her hair around her head. That sobered her up a little as she was crossing the alley between the motel and strip joint. Somthing out of no where caught her and flew its hand around her mouth as she flayled her hands everywhere at once, her elbow catching something and hearing a very manly grunt behind her as he started to molest her breast pinching and squeezing with his black leather gloved hands. Tears started to flow as she tried to worm out of his seemingly unbreakable imbrace. She hunched her back forward pulling him above her, grabbed once of her heels, took it off, slammed it as hard as she could into his heel. He screamed out in pain as he hit her in the back of her head. She fell forward with a hard thump then blacked out. Just before she blacked out she heard a russling of people and someone screaming then she was out. When she woke up the next morning, she awoke in a warm king size bed underher and a VERY sexy man next to her. He had dark black hair that flowed up defing all the rules to gravity. The arms that were across his chest rose heavly; he was asleep. She could tell from how his head was laying on his chest and his feet propped on the bed post. He had long eyelashes and thinish lips, and high cheak bones. He was the sexiest man she had ever seen in her entire life.   
  
His eyes stapped open as she was leaning over the bed about to touch the prince that she supposed saved her. The eyes she decided from the process of illimination was his best quality. 'Dark chocolate brown, how yummy.' She thought.  
  
"Hi." She said breathlessly   
  
"Hi." He said in a strangly deep scratchy voice that sent noticable shivers up her spine.  
  
Whew thats the end of the first chapter, I thought Id make it a long one! I love reviews with good critisim of comments. It feels good to know that yall want to spend time to talk to me. I hope I get lots of fans! I love all of yall, never forget it. --Luv101-- email me if you want at whiteroses20012002@yahoo.com love ya!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

****IMPORTANT**** In this story there will be dates. Trust me it is important to the story. I guess I want yall to know the date because it is significant to the story so try to keep up with the dates.   
  
  
  
Chapter 2 June 14, 2004  
  
"Wha.... what happen..ned?" Bulma said breathlessly.   
  
  
  
"You were knocked out cold by some guys; I came and got you out of there, nothing more or nothing less. They just ran off when they saw me, hehe." This stranger, in Bulma's eyes, said with a small smirk on his face; is voice coming out a little more soothing this time with the same scratchiness. Bulma's face showed bafflement till it sunk in on when would have happened. Her eyes grew a little bit in size as she listened to what he just said.   
  
"Oh, well thank youu.." She said. It seems that this morning she couldnt get any thing out of her mouth without stuttering but this time it was her stomach that inturrupted her. "Er, you want something to eat? I am starving and well I will be doing alot of work today and, er well, do you want something to eat?" She said trying to keep the rising red from her face.   
  
  
  
"Very much, onna, I am very hungry." He grunted out. She was very beautiful to him. The way her hair cascaded down her shoulders as she leaned up in a sitting postion. The way she put her hair in a hair bow that made her hair cascade over her ears and cheeks, framing her face. Still, he didn't want her just found her attractive.   
  
"You know any good place to eat? I am paying!" She said excitedly, saying nothing about him calling her an onna. After all he did save her life. She then got up to go to the bathroom. She was still in the cloths she was in the previous night except, mind you, her shoes. So, she walked barefooted to the bathroom that was next to the door, opening it and closing. He could hear the water start to run and the sound of the woman brushing her teeth.  
  
"Ya, just up the road is Mama's we could eat there." He said leaning forward a bit so that she could hear him in the bathroom. She walked out giving him a smile. She grabbed one of her bags, opened it, and grabbed some blue jean cut off shorts and a white tank top that tied around the back of her neck and a pair of white cowboy boots. She walked back into the bathroom. A few minutes went by and she came out all ready. It took her a little longer than what he would, under normal circumstances, but this wasn't anything close to normal/  
  
"Alrighty, Mama's is that what you said?" She said smiling. She got a nod from the stranger. "Well, lead the way stranger."   
  
He walked infront of her and opened the door for her, closing it behind him. She looked back at him as he closed the door. Her eyes lingering a little to long because when he turned to face her he had caught her staring. "Lets go." He said with a bit of a scowl on his face. They both walked out of the motel then turned on their left and started walking down the sidewalk. Bulma in her mind playing a little game trying to skip over the cracks which soon made her look like a fool because she tripped a bit bumping into her comrade. Earning her self a scowl she keep walking avoiding eye contact. Thier were several stores that were next to each other, side by side. She smiled. As a child she always liked walking through town, it made her feel good. It was an everyone knows everyone type of town with alot of gossip and rumors. Lets just say her blue hair stuck out like a sore thumb that was swollen red and the size of a mountain. Their were looks and whispers that surrounded them.   
  
They had thier posers, and their stuntmen, the whore, the drunk. They had it all, even the bad ass. They walked a little farther only about 7 stores next to the motel. They walked into the waffle house looking place. The place had stain glass windows and newspaper clips, the oldest one she saw, as of yet, was a 1950's one.  
  
A smallish lady that had blonde hair and green eyes came up to the couple. "Hey there Vegeta! how are ya doin? You werent here last night, like normal. Where were ya? I, was a bit suprised myself, and I have known you for almost 10 years! It must have been important for you to miss a meal!" The bubbly lady said. Her wide circular eyes became even wider as she saw Bulma behind him. "B..b..Bulma, e e is that you? It cant be you.. but hell I aint ever met another girl with blue hair. Baby is that you Bulma?"  
  
Vegeta watch the confused look on Bulma's face as she just became aware of who this woman was. "KATIE! How are you!!"  
  
Bulma said as she went up to the small lady giving her a warm hug.   
  
  
  
"Oh it is you,.sweetie its been a while! Where have you been?" Katie trailed off as she relised they were still standing in the middle of the front enterance and blocking other peoples way in. "Oh yes over here. Oh whoops are yall expecting any one eles?" She asked as she lead the two over by a table next to the bar stools that sat there for the loners to eat.   
  
"No." Vegeta said in a final leave us alone and get the menus kind way.  
  
  
  
"Thats Vegeta for you. Well Ima gonna go get yall some menus I will be back in a bit." Katie said then left towards the cash register.  
  
"Ah, so the mistery man has a name?" Bulma said playfully. She then relised that this was one of the men Yamcha had metioned at the bar. She winced as she remembered and placed her head in her hands then looked up to Vegeta. She didn't stare at him for long before some one coming in caught her eye. Yamcha. He had saw the two and started to walk up towards them. He had a bit smile on his face and there were two other men with him. One of the men with him was big and bulky had brown hair and brown eyes, was nothing of her type. The other man that was with yamcha was resonably decent with long black hair that was layered with a white cowboy hat and a thinnish build. None of them, not even Yamcha, could compare to the man that sat in front of her. As they walked toward them Katie poped up and intercepted them pushing herself infront of them toward Bulma and Vegeta setting the menus in front of them.   
  
"And what would the two love birds want to drink?" She said as she smiled at Bulma. Bulma knew she was trying to bait Vegeta into a bit of a verbal sparring seasion but he left it alone, and they ordered two sweet teas and then Katie left them. Yamcha made Bulma feel uneasy but he was nice so she gave him a bit of a forced smile but he didnt seem to notice that it was forced.   
  
"Ah Bulma very nice to see you this early in the morning. Oh I see you have met Vegeta. He can be a bit of a dick but just try to over look his rude behavior. Me and the boys just came in here to grab a bite to eat. Boy mama can cook like the dickens; would you mind if we joined ya?" He said sporting a to nice smile.   
  
"Accually he has been quite nice to me." Bulma said with a smile and then looked at Vegeta. It didn't suprise her that he had a smirk from hell on his face at that moment.   
  
"I am normally nice to women Yamchop, but I like to make an eception for you." Vegeta said and looked over to Bulma who was trying to not laugh instead; Bulma nodded and scooted over as did Vegeta. Yamcha sat beside Bulma setting his arm on the top of the seat, to Bulma to get to Vegeta, and the thinnish man with the cowboy hat sat to Vegeta much too his displeasure. The look on his face was priceless. Vegeta looked thorouly discusted. The bulkier man sat in a chair he pulled up for himself. Katie came up and gave the shocked Bulma and Vegeta thier drinks and went ahead and got thier food order and the same with the three men that sat next to him. Their was small chat between all of them and by the time everyone got their food there was no chatting at all. At the end of the meal they sat and let their stomachs settle.   
  
  
  
"Oh whoops I forgot," Yamcha said. "This here with the cowboy hat is Piccolo and this fucker over to my left who needs to lose a few pounds is Sean." They all shook hands as they got up to pay and leave.Yamcha earning himself a nice kick in the calf by sean hollard ouch but all was done and they left. They payed and walked out of the place and didn't know what to do next then Bulma spoke up. "Hey look, since we already ate, how bout we go on to ole aunties house? I will go with with the boys and you go on with Vegeta. How bout that?" Yamcha said trying to not over do it on the second day of them meeting. Vegeta was leaning up on a new looking red tuck, mabe a 2003 model, arms crossed neatly at the wrists and legs crossed at the ankle with a nice smile on his face. He was a bit relieved that she was coming with him instead of the player dushbag named Yamcha. He saw Bulma walking over to him and his smile turned into a smirk. He knew she liked what she saw, 9 years of hard farm work can do that to the body, after all he was only 23; his birthday was in June. 'This month.' He thought  
  
"Alrighty," Bulma said grabbing hold of one of Vegeta's unwilling crossed arms. She pulled him along but then stopped not realizing something. "Do you have a car?" She asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, you just pulled me away from it."He said giving her one of his, in Bulma's opinion, sexy smirk. She huffed then pushed him away in the direction of his red Ford truck, giving him a swift kick in the rear which inturned earned her another smirk."Now if i knew you wanted to play naste I wouldn't have pushed you and your futile attempt at drunken retard sex away last night" He said.  
  
"Why you little!"Bulma said laughing a bit then giving him a bird as he got into his car. She walked over to her side and opened the door slaming it behind her. Giving a grunt as she strapped her self into the thick leather seat. Next to her she saw Vegeta take out one of his cds whiched looked like it was burned and putting in a.. Mar... She couldn't make out what the rest of it said before it was pushed inside of the cd thing in the truck(I have no idea what it is called) all of a sudden she could hear... A gutair start to play as thr truck shook and he put it in reverse and driving it off to her aunts house.   
  
When you refuse me you confuse me  
  
What makes you think I would let you in again  
  
Think again friend  
  
Go on and miss use me and abuse me  
  
I'll come out stronger in the end  
  
Does it make you sad   
  
To find yourself alone  
  
Does it make you mad  
  
To find I have grown  
  
Bet it hurts so bad   
  
To see the strength I have shown  
  
When you answer the door pick up the phone  
  
You wont find me there cause Im not coming home.  
  
Ah it was Marron5, not coming home. "I love this song!"Bulma yelled not getting Vegeta's attention because the music was pounding so loud making the large truck  
  
When you answer the door.  
  
Pick up the phone.  
  
You wont find me there.  
  
Cause I am not coming home.  
  
The song ended and another started. It was Marron5's harder to breathe  
  
Is there anyone out there   
  
cause its getting harder and harder to breathe.   
  
Is there anyone out there   
  
cause it's getting harder to breathe  
  
Bulma only sang out the chorus trying to stay with the words which was fruitless. They pulled up about 30 yards from the house. Vegeta put the truck in park, turned off the engine and opened the door right before the song ended cutting off the music. Bulma left her purse there. She flattened her shirt as good as it would get because it kept riding up over her navel showing it to the world. She didn't care really she knew she had a great body, thanks to the great lord. She started to walk over to the front of the house infront of the three steps that lead up to the front porch where Vegeta was; her boots scarped up the dust and bits of grass. The wood would have been decayed by now so she made a reminder to tell the guys to be careful when they are anywhere on the house. She looked toward the road that was infront of the house waiting for Yamcha and the other guys to show up so that they could get started. Not 10 seconds later she saw two trucks, one white one black. They pulled up next to Vegeta's truck and they got out. Bulma looked at them with a nice smile clapped her hands together, took a glance over her shoulder to the old graying mansion and back at the guys. "Yall ready to get started." She laughed as she turned around and started toward the mansion. Then she yelled over her shoulder. "Yall be careful while in the house and porch wouldnt want ya to fall through the floor and get eating by a ghost." She laughed over her shoulder and started up the stairs with Vegeta and Yamcha hot on her heels.  
  
  
  
Whew that is the end of that one! I am gonna try to keep the chapters long. yall be sure to review for me please! I hope yall enjoyed it. What are they going to find in the mansion? hmm dunno.... why dont yall review and tell me what yall think! It will get MUCH better. The reviews give me insintive to keep writing.. but doesn't it everyone? thx and yall enjoy! --Luv101-- 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
June 14  
  
Bulma walked cautiously up the old cracked steps that lead to the house. A overwelming feeling came over her ,and she stopped momentarly and took a deep breath. She didn't think she would ever be back here again; the only reason she was here anyway was because she wanted her mothers belongings back and her child hoods. A tear escaped her eye and she whipped it away as quick as it fell.   
  
-Vegeta caught notice of the little prickle that fell down her face and the lighly tanned handed that carresed it away. Why would the woman cry. Vegeta thought to himself. Over her aunt, maybe? No, thows tears come heavy, and they normaly are a bit foced. This tear was what it was. It feel without notice and without giving her time to tuck it away in her mind. Something was terribly wrong in this house. Vegeta thought as he stepped up on the porch with her, making sure to step no more than one pace behind. He looked warily at the man that was as close as the Onna was to him. He hated Yamcha, and it was extreamly apparent to all of them. So, the question was, why did yamcha ask so fervently for him to go on this adventure in, now the Bulma's, attic.--  
  
They wouldn't be back so she wouldnt dwell on the past. No since, right? she thought soundlessly. She couldn't bring back them or anyone eles for that matter so she wouldn't try. The memories were to harsh for her. She just couldn' comprehend that just a baby saw what she saw. She was just a baby, wasn't she? She turned her head to the right and caught Vegetas gaze. Where had she seen thows eyes? Probly never. They seemed fimilar but wouldn't be. He came almost a year after she left. She turned back around to the house   
  
She turned to her left and placed her hand on one of the pilers that held up the huge house. She heard a crack underfoot; she looked down the board under her left foot had cracked. It would take millions to restore the old house, and she just didn't want to. She would just sell it or something. "Hey boys you coming or what?" She said as she looked over her shoulder at Piccolo and Sean that stood still at the two trucks. They let off the trucks and walked up the steps next to her. She sighed again and started to the door. With an intake of a deep breath she opened the door wide. A deep creak noise was made as the thick wide door opened up for the first time in a while. She was the first to take a step inside of the house and went to one of the windows and flew it open to let in the sunshine. Then another and then another, till every window on the first floor was open. After that she finaly got a look at the house that was in every one of her nightmares as a young child to a teenager.   
  
The house was big from the outside and just as big in the inside, unlike some houses that look huge from the outside and small from the end and just the opposite. The ceiling must have been 25 feet off the ground with a moral that was painted on, it looked like angels were flying with children in there arms to a man that sat brightly with his arms wide, but then on the opposite side was a dark shadow like thing that held its arms out but one child did not go to the man that sat brightly instead he seemed to be walked toward the dark thing. Everyone in the room marvalled at the exquisite design except for Yamcha who seemed to just have a slight scowl on his face making him look repulsive not the bright happy guy Bulma met at the gas station.  
  
. They were inside of the living area, it in itself was very large from where she stood off to the side. It was about 40 feet wide from where she was. There was hard wood flooring all over the house and very thick dust clumps everywhere. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and a little bug crawled across her foot that Vegeta stepped on with a turn. The furniture was still intact and so were all the paitings that hung on the walls. In the middle of two very gray and dust filled couches there was a coffe table made of glass that had orangy brown streaks across it. She took her eyes off of it and turned to her left. There were two double doors about 30 feet from her they were still white; behind it, she knew, was where her grandmother use to sleep, and the same with her grandfather. Off to the northeast was another set of double doors, white, and inside would be the huge dinning area a good 30 feet to 40 off the ground and 50 feet by 60. IT was huge with a large dinning table at the base of it that stuck out towards the doors. She knew it would be like that. Thats how it was left and it probly still had dishes on the table from where her family had dinner the night it happened. In front of her was another door, a single door smallish door compared.., that would lead up to where the main rooms were, Six bedrooms and one bath. She resited. She always remembered that because there were eight chimnies in the house, one in her grandmothers room and the other in the dinning room; the other six chimnies were in the bedrooms.   
  
The house was old. It never was heated by heaters or heat except for the chimnies and the air conditioning was never used because the previes family, hers, always liked the house to be circulated so every morning they would open all the windows and doors to keep the house moving in the hot summers. That was always Bulma's job you know. Every morning during the summer she would get up and open up the doors and windows and ever winter start up all the fires. Nothing, mind you, to cleaning the floors of the house. Next to it, the door, was a china cabnit filled with old, old china. She walked forward; she could here the almost silent foot steps of the guys behind her as they looked in awe at the inside of the house. The house never smelled of wood or coal but always roses, and grapes, and wild vinilla plants someone had planted years and years before she ever stepped foot there. The roses were from her mothers huge garden, all her mother liked in terms of flowers were roses and of course sunflowers. The grapes came from the vines upon vines her father had planted, made, years ago. She always thought it reminded him of his times in the back county in Greece when he was young.   
  
"Woman am I going to have to nudge you all the way to the attic in order for you to go?" The rough scratchy voice of Vegeta said in her ear.   
  
"Bite me." She said over her shoulder with a scowl as she walked forward to the small door in front of her. She walked to it and turned the nob opening it, it creaked but very lightly as it hit the wall on its hinges. She walked through the door with a soft padding behind her as the boys again caught up with her. Not an arms length from her left side were the steps. She walked forward to her right was a picture of her great great grandfather hanging on the wall. The eyes in the picture, because of the glass, would follow you as you walked by it even with steath like a tiger. When Bulma was younger she thought it was haunted; she thought the whole house was haunted. If it wasn't now then it was when she left. She shivered a little, a breeze?  
  
She keep an eye on the picture for only a second maybe more before she returned her gaze on the stairs. She carefully went up the steps a soft groan from the would could be heard as she stepped from one step to another. She walked lightly. She looked behind her to find the so called men waiting with great anticipation. "Lets go, come on! What are ya waiting for?" She said giving them a smile over her shoulder as she called to the men. "Come on the stairs wont bite. I promise!" She said as she turned and walked ip the stairs.   
  
Her hips swayed back and forth giving her ass a nice jump to it. Yamcha looked on till she got to the very top and watched her turn to her left and go down an unknown hall. He saw Vegeta out of the corner of his eye start up the stairs toward her and Sean with him. Right when she was out of hearing he turned and looked at Piccolo who stood next to him. "Mmm, Piccolo I know you arn't much for women but Damn. The next few days are going to be fun. Oh they are going to be very, Very, fun" He said as he licked his lips and walked up the stairs; Piccolo on his heels."   
  
They worked hard for hours and hours, Bulma directed them in the attic and they helped her go through all of her families stuff, well all of them that lived in this old house. All worked very dilligently till finaly Bulma called for a little break and they all came back down to the kitchen area. The kitchen was behind the dinning area. It was very small compared to the rest of the house. Only about seven feet off the ground and very narrow only allowing maybe three people at a time to feel comfortable. It was Very late in the afternoon and the sun was setting and Bulma decided that they should stop for the day. There was a convenice store just about a mile down the road, and she offered to go get food and make them all a good dinner. Of course they all wanted that and nodded enthusiasticly.   
  
"That would be very, nice." Vegeta said as if he was swallowing bile. Vegeta wasn't the kind ladeda type as we all know. So he followed, " Your toothpick arms couldnt possibly carry the amount of food needed. We will come with you." He said implying everyone But Yamcha. Yamcha came up and took Bulma's hand as she looked at him in a weird kinda way. He was handsome; she would give him that atleast, but he just had something about him that made her just not feel comfortable around him. There was something wrong, about him and about the rest of the guys but she couldn't put her finger on it.   
  
"How bout we all go for a walk since it really doesn't seem to be that far. If your legs start to hurt Bulma I wouldn't mind carring you." Yamcha said in an almost to friendly way.   
  
"Yes I would like a walk, but I am sure I will manage a mile without someone carring me. I managed running the Georgia Peach tree road race and other several marathons and semi-triatholons. I think I will be ok Yamcha, thanks." She looked at him with a smile. Yet Yamcha didn't let go of her hand instead he held on to it a little tighter than before and gave it a slight squeaze. She cringed but maybe he thought that she liked him doing that because then he put his arm over her shoulder. She looked at Vegeta and that said in less words that one, what the fuck.   
  
The walk up the store was pleseant, very nice indead. The boys had rather heavy loads but when Bulma asked to carry something; Yamcha was about to hand her half his load when Vegeta took it and handled it and gave Bulma a roll of paper towels. He was so gruff, rude, and mean but he still had chasity, what the hell was with this guy. When ever he wasn't looking at her she was eyein his body up and down. Now in Bulma's head there was something higher than hot, it was the UUh status. The UUh status included any man, (if your a guy, woman or man whatever same with women) That when you looked at them there were no words to describe them but a moan then and only then did they belong in the top of the line including Brad Pitt, L L cool J, Eminem, Vin deisel, all of the hotties of the world. And VEGETA.  
  
As they were just about 100 yards from the house the clouds started to darkin dramaticly and rain drops started to pelt at the still soft ground. They all went at a short trot and by the time they all got on the porch they were wet but not sloppy wet. When they reached the porch though the rain started to come down hard with thick bolts of lightning and heart stopping sounds of thunder.   
  
They walked inside the old mansion all going to the kitchen setting the groceries down and putting the water they bought in the ice box that was in the kitchen, the only thing that would keep anything cold. They all walked back into the living room area and sat down.  
  
Then out of the corner of Bulma's eye she caught sight of another car that was parked outside, looked like a cop car. As she went to the door opening it she noticed it was a cop car. "Hey guys there is some cop car outside."   
  
"Really?" Said a new voice behind her. She screamed as loud as she could as she jumped out on the porched and looked at the intruder. "My name is Goku!" Said a man that was very tall with hair that poked out at all ends.   
  
So what do yall think? Ya like it so far? Should I go on? I really like great reviews. If ya flame me then make it constructive PLEASE. :D PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! Us writers love to get yalls feed back. When we get a review it's like we just got a cookie or something lol. So PLEAES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE with big old freash cherries and coolwhip and and and chocolate on top please review and tell me what ya think!! love yall!! 


End file.
